


La Culpa Es De Las Hormonas

by Valk_R



Category: GFriend (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adolescencia, Amistades, Baile, Crisis adolescente, Crossover, Multi, Romance, alternative universe, familia, instituto
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valk_R/pseuds/Valk_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee GaeRi es una persona que no conoce a famosos, no la despiertan los rayos de luz que entran por la ventana, tiene dos hermanos menores y unos padres que le regañan si llega tarde a casa, no tiene un iPhone de última generación, cada mes le baja la regla y cree que el drama da asco.</p><p>Ni ella ni nadie se espera a la velocidad que va a cambiar su mundo de la forma más normal y natural posible. </p><p>"Los mejores años de nuestras vidas estaban delante de nosotros, pero aún no nos habíamos dado cuenta"</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Culpa Es De Las Hormonas

"Lee Gae Ri, eres una verdadera idiota. ¿¡Cómo has podido olvidarlo!? Estás en un grave problema" Me decía a mi misma mientras rebuscaba con desesperación los apuntes de filosofía en la mochila impoluta que solía llevar al instituto, llena de libros, cuadernos, folios sueltos, un estuche y varios bolígrafos perdidos y olvidados que a saber cuánto tiempo llevarían por el fondo de aquel agujero negro.

Acababa de finalizar la clase de biología. Se me hacía un nudo en la garganta, estaba muy agitada y por lo visto no era difícil notarlo para los que me rodeaban.

Soohan, con su natural aura de chica antisocial y estudiosa, se dirigió a mí y se sentó tímidamente en el asiento vacío que había a mi derecha, que durante clases solía ocupar Eunha.

Ignoré su presencia y leí y releí los apuntes sobre Parménides y su enrevesada paranoia del ser o no ser.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? Te noto inquieta desde segunda hora - Susurró preocupada. Pareció fijarse en lo que estaba leyendo y se quedó unos segundos pensativa, en silencio, hasta que abrió mucho los ojos, prácticamente negros, protegidos tras el cristal de unas lentes - ¡No me digas que has olvidado que había examen de filosofía!

Le lancé una mirada bañada en agonía y con eso pareció bastar para confirmárselo. Enseguida se dispuso a hacerme preguntas de todo tipo sobre el tema que entraría en el examen y, al parecer, me lo sabía bastante bien.

\- Todos, guarden sus apuntes y los libros - Pegué un respingo en la silla y alcé la mirada, tomada por sorpresa por la grave voz del profesor - No quiero ver nada más que bolígrafo sobre la mesa.

Guardé los apuntes, echándoles un último vistazo al introducirlos de nuevo en la maleta, y me enderecé en el asiento al recibir un folio con veinte preguntas tipo test y dos de desarrollo. El examen para mí terminó tres cuartos de hora más tarde. Entregué el examen completo y recibí una aprobatoria mirada de mi profesor después de un vistazo rápido, sintiendo una inmensa sensación de alivio.

Volviendo a mi lugar noté que un chico sentado junto a una de las ventanas, tan solo una fila por detrás de la mía, me miraba con una expresión completamente neutra: se trataba de Jeon JungKook. Ese chico a veces estaba tan centrado en sus cosas que se olvidaba de parpadear, o eso me parecía a mí. Conocía bien a la mayoría de mis compañeros, pero él era un mundo aparte, y no porque no se hiciese conocer, no. Su nombre solía estar de boca en boca por las clases de primero de bachillerato a pesar de no ser el chico más popular. Se hablaba de él por temas muy variados, desde el cuerpazo que tiene y lo bien que se le dan los deportes hasta de lo estúpido y creído que es, o como usa a las chicas como le da la gana.

Jeon JungKook era el chico popular que, si no fuese un crío inmaduro, creído, egoísta, irrespetuoso y arrogante, sería casi perfecto para cualquier chica decente. O eso aseguraban.

Pero dejando ese tema de lado, cuando acabó el día Soohan, Eunha y yo nos encontramos con Eunbi, Yewon y Yuna en la salida para volver a casa juntas, como solíamos hacer todos los días entre semana.

\- ¡Hannie! ¡Riri! ¡Eunnie! - Yewon corrió hacia nosotras con su característica sonrisa radiante, y los brazos bien abiertos. Nos dio un abrazo fugaz y nos acompañó hasta la puerta donde estaban las otras dos esperando.

\- ¿Cómo fue el examen? - Nos preguntó Eunbi. Pude notar que estaba aguantando la risa.

\- ¡TÚ! ¡Sabías que se me había olvidado y no me dijiste nada esta mañana! - Le acusé fingiendo que estaba enfadada

\- No preguntaste

\- Gae, tú eres la que suele sacar el tema cuando tenéis exámenes - Defendió la buena de Yuna a Eunbi, dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice.

La menor me sacó la lengua viendo que había conseguido que incluso Yuna se pusiese de su lado esa vez. Aproveché que se distraía al hacer la mueca para darle un pequeño golpe en la frente como castigo.

\- ¡No seas maleducada con tus mayores!

Soohan abrochó al completo la gabardina gris que llevaba puesta. Empezaba a soplar un viento que helaba hasta los huesos. Yewon se abrazó a un costado de Yuna, esperando a que esta pasase un brazo sobre ella para protegerse del frío.

\- Deberíamos ir yéndonos a casa - Propuso Yuna

Todas asentimos, excepto Eunha, cuya atención parecía tener un dueño más interesante que nosotras. Empezamos a salir de allí y fui la única en notar que Eunha se quedaba atrás. Me acerqué a ella y seguí su mirada.

\- ¿Estás espiando a Jeon Jungkook?

La chica me miró con el ceño fruncido y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas - ¡No! ¡No le estoy espiando! ¿¡Qué dices!? ¿Por qué iba a estar yo haciendo tal cosa?

\- Porque... ¿Te gusta? - Contesté moviendo las cejas insinuantemente.

\- ¡NO!

Miró a su alrededor y al ver que ya no quedaba ninguna de las demás se marchó a paso ligero, dejándome atrás.

\- ¿Qué hacéis ahí? ¿Queréis que me dé un congelamiento cerebral o algo de eso? - Nos regañó Eunbi a lo lejos, sacudiendo un puño en el aire

Corrí adelantando a Eunha, quien al verme pasar a su lado empezó a correr tras de mí para no quedarse atrás de nuevo.

\- ¡Vámonos, vámonos! - las animé a correr para que Eunha no nos alcanzase, pero Yewon fue la única en seguirme el juego - Oh, vamos, que aburridas sois.

Las seis éramos el grupito feliz e inseparable de amigas. Ese grupo que empieza siendo una simple amistad entre dos personas y poco a poco se van uniendo nuevas amistades con el paso de los años.

Mi primer año de instituto fue un poco caótico, mis notas descendieron notablemente de sexto de primaria a primero de secundaria, entré en la pubertad y desarrollé cambios de todo tipo que ahora no necesito mencionar, pero algo no cambió: mi amistad con Soohan. Ella había sido mi primera vecina y amiga al mudarme de Jeonju a Seúl a los nueve años. Compartimos clase en todos los cursos de primaria y por fortuna volvimos a coincidir al entrar en el instituto; por ese entonces yo ya tenía algo claro y era que todo aquello no había podido ser coincidencia y cosa del azar.

Kwon SooHan siempre ha sido una chica silenciosa, introvertida e insegura que desea contentar a sus padres y al resto del mundo, por eso yo era todo para ella, su única amiga y confidente, hasta que pasamos sexto de primaria.

Durante el primer curso de secundaria conocimos a Choi YuNa, que ya entonces era más alta que nosotras, y hasta que la conocimos nunca había creído que existiesen ángeles sin alas en la Tierra, pero ella tenía todas las virtudes que se le podrían atribuir a uno: generosidad, bondad, piedad, pureza, inocencia y belleza.

En primero yo hice mis propias enemistades. Parece una grandísima ironía que la chica con la que peor me llevaba en el instituto acabase siendo mi amiga un año después; y esta chica era Jung EunBi, a la que pasamos a llamar "EunHa" ya que en nuestro grupito acababa de incluirse otra EunBi justo antes, Hwang EunBi.

Eunha era la chica más cursi y presumida que jamás había conocido. A mis ojos era el opuesto de Yuna, una chica egoísta, cretina, egocéntrica, rencorosa, y algunos otros adjetivos despectivos que le atribuí por simple odio. El sentimiento parecía ser mutuo durante primero, pero las cosas cambiaron al comenzar el nuevo curso. Coincidimos en la misma clase y el profesor quiso hacer ciertos cambios, y uno de ellos fue sentarme junto a esa chica que tanto detestaba. Lo que pasó a partir de entonces fue extraño, descubrimos que teníamos más en común de lo que habíamos pensado y nos dimos una nueva oportunidad.

Hwang EunBi pertenecía a una de las clases de primero que acababan de entrar en el instituto. Era una chica que acababa de volver después de muchos años en America. Yuna fue la primera en sentir interés por conocer a la chica, que parecía tan fría, sola y distante, y es que Eunbi era así. No se acercaba a nadie, nunca le habíamos escuchado hablar ni le habíamos visto acompañada durante los recreos. Yuna, obligada por su enorme corazón, se acercó durante un recreo a la menor y le ofreció compartir con nosotras un desayuno en la cafetería al que invitaría ella, aunque no fueron más que unos bocadillos y un batido para cada una.

Durante el tercer curso nosotras ya teníamos nuestro grupo particular definido. Algunos más habían ido y venido y seguían yendo y viniendo, pero nosotras permanecíamos juntas. Eunbi fue quien nos comentó que en una de las clases de su curso había una chica nueva que estaba siendo acosada por un grupo de indeseables. Eunha, a quien le arde pronto la sangre, y Yuna, que no soporta ese tipo de barbaridades, estaban dispuestas a ayudar a la chica. Cuando esperamos a la niña a la salida presenciamos una escena que jamás se me olvidará:

Una muchacha de tercero que debía de ser de las que se creen mayores de lo que son, de esas esqueléticas que van enseñando el culo incluso en febrero y se conforma con llevar una buena chaqueta larga de marca, arrastraba a una chica rellenita. Me recordaron al patito feo y el cisne, o mejor dicho, el pato que se creía cisne. Iban seguidas por tres chicos y dos chicas más que soltaban algunas risillas a sus espaldas.

Recuerdo que Eunbi tuvo que agarrar a Eunha para que no saliese corriendo a por la chica pato cuando empujó a la menor hacia el suelo y le gritó una cantidad innumerable de insultos. Nosotras nos miramos, dudando de si debíamos salir o esperar un poco más.

Uno de los chicos abrió una mochila y dejó caer todo su contenido sobre la chica tirada en el suelo, que se quejó al sentir los cuadernos y libros caer sobre ella de forma tan brusca. Fue en ese momento cuando la rodearon, empezando a empujarla con los pies. Eunha y yo salimos corriendo hacia ellos sin esperar un segundo más, no pensábamos ver como pateaban a una pobre muchacha que suplicaba porque no le hiciesen daño.

Quizá fuese por el escándalo que habíamos formado o que realmente eran unos cobardes que se atrevían con una chica sola e indefensa pero no con cinco, armadas de valor, pero se fueron en cuanto nos vieron aparecer, sin dar explicación ninguna y dejándonos atrás con la menor, que sollozaba abrazada a sus rodillas, tirada en el suelo.

Eunha le tendió una mano mientras yo terminaba de maldecir a los hijos de cabra que se alejaban a paso ligero. Yuna, Soohan y Eunbi recogieron sus pertenencias y las devolvieron a la mochila en perfecto estado.

\- Yo soy Eunha - Dijo mi amiga después de ayudar a la chica a ponerse en pie.

Nos presentamos de una en una, transmitiéndole toda la seguridad y confianza posibles. La chica abrazó su mochila y empezó a llorar, ocultando la cabeza, avergonzada.

Tardamos un poco en calmarla y conseguir que se presentase, pero al fin supimos su nombre, un nombre que se ha convertido en uno de esos que oigo cada día desde entonces, Kim YeWon.

Hacía mucho ya de esos tiempos y todas habíamos cambiado, física y mentalmente. Habíamos dejado atrás la pubertad y ahora estábamos en plena adolescencia, los mejores años de nuestras vidas estaban delante de nosotros, pero aún no nos habíamos dado cuenta.

Durante mi estado de nostalgia, Yuna y Eunha llegaron a casa. Eunbi fue la siguiente. Yewon vivía a una calle de distancia entre mi calle y la de Eunbi y por último quedamos Soohan y yo. Ese era el trayecto que teníamos que recorrer cada día, desde el instituto hacíamos un pequeño rodeo que no duraba más de veinte minutos hasta llegar a casa de Soohan, la última en el camino.

Hablé de un par de respuestas del examen con mi última compañera y nos despedimos en mi entrada. Al llegar a casa lo primero que escuché fue la ingeniosa discusión de mis hermanos menores, que discutían si uno era mejor que otro en uno de esos juegos de moda a los que jugaban todos los críos entre diez y doce años. El olor a comida recién hecha y mis padres entrando al salón con los platos humeantes me hicieron recordar el hambre que tenía. Solté el chaquetón en el perchero de la entrada y corrí al salón, saludando y tomando asiento en la mesa.

Como siempre mis hermanos discutieron durante toda la comida mientras mis padres intentaban ver el telediario en paz y yo, simplemente, disfrutaba de un buen plato de saengseon gui.

**Author's Note:**

> Es el primer fanfic que publico. Hace tiempo lo publiqué en wattpad, pero me han dado ganas de publicarlo por aquí también, para no tener la cuenta muerta :'D 
> 
> Llevo tiempo queriendo escribir algo, pero nunca me digno a acabarlo, esperemos que esta vez la cosa sea diferente y que os guste~ 
> 
> Creo que está claro que es un crossover, un poco raro quizás... (? Pero esperad a que llegue lo bueno, aunque aún quedan unos cuantos capítulos para ello... Odio enrollarme tanto al escribir. POR QUÉ.


End file.
